


Maya's Story

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: This is the story told from long ago a story filled with bloodshed and death. But also filled with love and happiness. This is the story of a girl named Maya who's journey has already started. But its far from finished. Will she be able to save her siblings or will the die in an unfortunate death? Find out here!





	1. Authors Note

Yeah yeah I am one of those people who put author's notes before there stories. I know its a sin and I should probably stop writing this as we speak but meh this is kinda important. I wanted to describe what my feelings where after playing all three routes and how this story came to be. Fire Emblem Birthright was my first Fire Emblem game and I instantly fell in love. I loved the characters, the turn based combat, and everything in between.

I never felt as much raw emotion for Elise's death in video game forum except for two other times in my life. Once was at the end of the genocide route after killing Sans and the other was a certain spoiler with Persona 5 and Akechi. My character (who is going to be this story main protagonist) had a ponytail, brown hair, no accessories, and the short build. I named her Maya (because in retrospect Maya is a Mary Sue name for me) and the rest was history.

After playing all three routes I decided to play Fire Emblem Awakening and instantly fell in love. I got to learn Odin, Laslow, and Selena origin stories. I got to play a game which handle the child system a little bit than FEF did (this is my personal opinion please don't get your panties in a twist). I got to meet new characters who had tons and tons of wonderful moments.

I am going to say this now there will be probably be a sequel to this story with the awakening characters and Maya so be fair warned of that. You probably thinking this isn't important TANG why did you create this author's note to begin with. Hold on hold on I'm getting to that. After I played all three routes of Fates and then played Awakening I decided to create a little story between the two characters with the main leads being the same person. Now I know Corrin and Robin are very different people with their own personal problems and other things but I wanted to put them together and see what comes out and this was born.

This story takes place in a Revelations route of the game as Maya has already done the Birthright and Conquest routes and has enough of seeing her siblings die in horrible ways so she decided to fuck it and decided on her own path. This story will probably take place in multiple view points (with the support conversations and other things) to be honest I was planning on having Maya go all Solid Snake and watch from afar but decided that she will only do that sometimes. Also I decided that Maya will remain S support less but will still have Kana. This will make sense later on in the story but for now you may be seriously confused.

This story will be a lot like my other story House of Skelebros in that I have a main concept for the story but I don't have the full plot. Speaking of House of Skelebros that will take top priority with updates because I have more ideas than this one. Also relationships aren't set in stone I need to see a little bit more of relationship supports before deciding anything. Just know that the sibling romance is the only one I have set in stone so please don't hate me if your favorite pairing is not in here.

I also plan on making this story as in depth as possible as in like anime terms instead of video games terms. So please be wary of that as well.  Anyways I think I talked about everything I wanted to talk about in this little authors note. I will add more when I think of something so please note that this will most likely expand the further I write this story.


	2. Prologue Choose Your Own Fate

I woke up panting and sweating heavily. What a dream or at least you thought it was a dream. To be honest you really didn't think so after what just happened both with Hoshido and Nohr. "Are you okay Maya?" a shy voice asked that you immediately recognized. "I'm fine Sakura but thanks for asking." you said realizing that you were once again at the battle between Hoshido and Nohr and where you ultimately decided your fate.

You clenched the Yato in your hands (which had gone back to normal) thinking of what choices you where going to make this time. "Hey snap out of it we don't have time to dawdle!" Takumi said impatiently crossing his arms with the Fujin Yumi in his hands. You held yourself back for running over and tackling your brother in a hug happy that he is alive and kicking. "Don't be mean to Maya Takumi." Hinoka said continuing to walk on the battlefield. Suddenly (well not so suddenly to you anymore) an enemy came out of nowhere and started to attack you. "Come on Maya we got work to do." Hinoka said as the enemy attacked you.

You attacked the enemy and missed making him get another turn which Hinoka blocked. "Maya what's the matter with you? You seem distracted..." Hinoka said as you dodged another attack from the enemy. "Sorry Hinoka" you said as you and Hinoka attacked the enemy and took them down.

You sighed as you looked out onto the battlefield recognizing that different faces of your past friends. You smiled slightly at that but you smile demised when you saw Camellia use a dragon vein and dried up the river. "The Nohrian army used a dragon vein to dry up the river! But I thought royals only held that power..." Hinoka said trailing off at the end of her sentence. "Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine I've always wanted to use a Nohrian Noble as target practice!" Takumi responds getting his bow ready to strike someone.

"Stay focused Maya. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time." Hinoka said as you squinted and saw Leo and Elise move closer to your brothers. You also saw that Benny and Beruka decided to attack Saizo and Rinkah making you wince as you saw Saizo take a hit from the heavy hitters. Suddenly at the other end of the battle field you saw a group of Nohr reinforcements lead by Hans. You clenched your blade in your hands trying to hold back running across the battlefield to hit the stupid son of a bitch straight in the face with your blade.

"Dammit their reinforcements have arrived! I'll go scout out how many they are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Maya." Hinoka said getting ready to fly away. "Understood." Takumi said followed with a "Yes. Good idea." by Sakura. She nodded and flew away towards the new reinforcements. "Hang in there Maya. The Nohrian royals are no pushovers... we have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Takumi said ready to back you up if you needed it.

Which you definitely did especially with the wounds you are carrying right now. "Are you hurt Maya? Here let me heal your wounds!" Sakura said using her Bloom Festival on you. You heard the familiar voice of Yukimaru signaling the reinforcements have arrived for Hoshido which made you sigh in relief.

But that was a brief moments of rest because in the next moment another enemy came to attack the three of you. "Oh n-no! An enemy!" Sakura said shrinking back a little in fear. "It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight." Takumi said getting his sister behind him and getting his bow ready to attack. The action made your heart clench as you put your hand up to your chest hoping to cease the pain. "Takumi! Maya! I'm counting on you two." Hinoka said shouting and waving her hand that wasn't holding her lance. "Work together to defeat that soldier!" she continued saying making Takumi scowl.

You sighed and ready your weapon ready to take on the opposing threat. "With my bow, I can shoot this one from here. I'll soften him up and you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?" Takumi said looking over at you while pulling the drawstring of his bow. He didn't give you time to answer before he let go of the drawstring and the arrow went soaring into the enemy.

You let out a low whistle at the precision of the shot, you took a moment to admire how will Takumi could use a bow. Back when you chose to side with Hoshido Takumi was one of the best fighters in the army. His bow always hit the target no matter what and it was miraculous to witness. It was even better when the master of bows himself decided to teach you how to pick up his craft. It was a great bonding time between the two of you and it made you forever closer.

Before the bad memories could kick in you noticed the enemy was going to attack and quickly swinging your sword at him. It landed on his chest but the blow somehow didn't kill him. You scowled at the fact that you had gotten back to your weak forum and huffed at the realization. You ready your sword again and but heard something that catched your attention instead "Be careful, Maya." Sakura said making you smile gently at your younger sister. "Always." you replied back attacking the enemy again.

This time your sword finally landed true and killed the enemy on impact. You winched at the sight of blood on your sword but gently brushed it off, long use to the gleaming redness on your sword. "I did it." you said turning around towards Sakura putting your blade back into its sheathe.

"Maya, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush." Hinoka shouted still checking out the situation up ahead. "Your amazing Maya!" Sakura said gently letting out a closed eye smile. Your heart warmed at the gesture and he had to resist the urge to pat her on the head. "That went well. Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice. And your welcome by the way." Takumi said you rolled your eyes at the archer and crossed your arms pouting a bit.

"No time to talk! Let's see how Ryoma's is doing." Hinoka said getting back onto her mount and quickly flying to her brother and Xander. You three quickly followed behind her taking at any enemies that decided to get in your way. You panted once you got to where your brothers are this younger version of your body not use to the exercise. "Ryoma, are you alright?" Hinoka asked once she reached her brother checking over him to see if Sakura needed to heal any of his wounds. "I'll be fine. I'm glad to see your all safe." his said his voice softening once he saw you and your siblings approached.

You eyed him quickly knowing that he would be fine but wanted to make sure anyways. You didn't want to lose him again. "Enemy reinforcements are heading this way. I want you to get rid of them." Ryoma said back to his commander voice and continued "Maya I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe."

You were about to give your brother a reply but was suddenly interrupted by Xander. "Maya! Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well." Xander said looking like he wanted to get off his mount and give you a hug. "Quickly, come join us! Your family had come to take you home where you belong." Xander continued gesturing to his side. You winced at the offer remembering what happened last time you sided with Nohr. "Quiet Nohrian filth! Maya is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!" Ryoma said putting his hand on your shoulder making sure you didn't leave his side. "On the contrary. Maya is MY sister and a princess of Nohr!" Xander said walking his horse towards the two of you making sure that Ryoma wouldn't do anything funny towards you.

You knew he wouldn't and relaxed into your brothers hold making Ryoma smiled softly at you. Xander looked like you had stabbed him in the chest making you wince as another bad memory came to mind. You gently took your brothers hand off of your shoulder and clenched it singling that you were going to be okay.

At this time your other sibling's decided to show up Camilla deciding to speak first. "Maya! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wonder away from me again!" she said running up to you and hugging you her chest in your face. You sighed as you hugged your sister back loving the feeling of your sisters loving embrace. "I'm glad you're okay, Maya. You must have the devil's own luck!" you heard Leo said making you wince at the catchphrase.

You loved your little brother you honestly did but whenever he said that ridiculous catchphrase you wanted to cringe and advert your eyes. Luckily for you he didn't do it as often as he use to, which means that you could sigh in relief. "Yaaay! We got our sister back!" Elise said running up to hug you as well. Camilla unbraced you from the hug allowing her sister a turn. Once she reached you, you hugged your sister tightly never wanting to let go of the sweetheart again.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?!" Hinoka said disbelief in her voice and she continued "Maya is my sister, not yours!" "You are mistaken. Maya is my sweet little sister. You must not have her." Camilla said gently putting her hand on top of your head. "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma said gently taking you away from your loving embrace from Elise making her pout. "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Xander said pulling you back to his side.

"Come back to Hoshido Maya!" Ryoma said staring straight into your eyes.

"No Maya! Nohr is your home!" Xander said also staring straight into your eyes.

You started to feel dizzy and clenched your head to hopefully ease the pain. Your siblings didn't notice that you were in distress of any kind. "Ah... so this is the dream version." you said aloud to yourself falling onto your hands and knees. Once your body hit the ground you were awake with Felicia and Flora peering over your body.


End file.
